Felipe Neto
Felipe Neto Rodriguez Vieira (born ) is a Brazilian manager, vlogger, gamer, actor, and comedy actor and writer from Rio de Janeiro. He ranks as the third most subscribed Brazilian on YouTube behind whinderssonnunes and Canal KondZilla, once being the most subscribed Brazilian on YouTube, even being the first Brazilian to reach one million subscribers on the video platform in 2012. Felipe is also the founder of "Paramaker", which is a YouTube business network dedicated to preofessionalizing Brazil's online video market. The network currently manages over 5,000 channels. Early Life When he was a teenager, he started working along with taking theater class and performing in some shows. Career He started uploading videos to YouTube in April 2010 on his main channel, felipeneto, in which he made four years prior. Then, he talked about celeberties, movies, everyday life and regular people in a funny but also agressive and criticising way. His videos met controversy but also praise from the public, especially in Brazil, and in November 2010, his channel had already recieved over 60 million total video views, making his channel be within the top 500 most viewed YouTube channels in the world. The same time, his channel first appeared in the top 100 most subscribed YouTube channels of all time with nearly 400,000 subscribers, making him have the second most subscribed Brazilian channel in the process. It hasn't left the list since. Due to his polarizingness, he participated in advertising campagins and became the advertising boy of some brands. However the same year, Neto declined an invitation to work as a reporter for a Brazilian television show but made his first televison appearance on December 11 that year on the show, "Será Que Faz Sentido?" (Does It Make Sense?) which consisted of him and others commentating on the showing of a story of a younger actor trying to make a television show. By 2011, Felipe had already been nominated for his first two awards on his online career which included winning "Web Star of the year" at the 2010 MTV Video Music Awards and being nominated for "Personality of the year" at the 2010 4º Prêmio Tudo de Bom! All the awards he was nominated for in 2011, he won. The awards included winning Vem, Gente! at the 2011 YouPix, winning "Vlogger of the year" at the same event, and winning "Greatest discovery of the year on Internet" at the 2011 Prêmio Jovem Brasileiro. In the same year, he founded the first ever YouTube network company for Brazilian YouTubers "Paramaker Network", which focuses on preofessionalizing the brand. In July that year, Neto made his second ever appearance on television where he appeared on the show, "Até que Faz Sentido!" (It Does Make Sense!). There, he gave his opinion regarding different types of traffic and the people involved in it along with hearing others but in a more informal way then he was on the internet. In the late summer of 2012, Felipe's YouTube channel became the first Brazilian and Portuguese language YouTube channel to reach one million subscribers, three years and four months after Lucas Cruikshank's Fred YouTube channel was the very first to reach that number. The same year, Neto received his last award to date at the 2012 YouPix event which was for "Entertainer of the year". In 2013, Felipe started to take part in more online series', movies, and theater projects, collaborating with celeberties in the process. Many of these works were on various media platforms such as Netflix. Also that year, he released his first book called "Não Faz Sentido!" However, the same year, Felipe was surpassed by Porta dos Fundos which meant he no longer had the most subscribed Brazilian channel on YouTube. The next year, Neto announced on his social media that he was going to take three week course at Harvard University. Felipe took the first module of the Owner/President Manager program the first week that year and looks forward to completing the second and third course weeks soon. In October 2015, Felipe sold his control of Paramaker to Webmedia, a french media company. The current CEO of the company is French Argentine Luther Peczanand while Felipe became responsible for the company's creative nucleus. List Of Subscriber Milestones *Felipe hit 1 million subscribers on August 2, 2012. *Felipe hit 2 million subscribers on April 23, 2013. *Felipe hit 3 million subscribers on July 16, 2014. *Felipe hit 4 million subscribers on May 12, 2015. *Felipe hit 5 million subscribers on March 20, 2016. *Felipe hit 6 million subscribers on August 28, 2016. *Felipe hit 7 million subscribers on November 10, 2016. *Felipe hit 8 million subscribers on January 5, 2017. *Felipe hit 9 million subscribers on February 21, 2017. *Felipe hit 10 million subscribers on April 13, 2017. *Felipe hit 11 million subscribers on May 24, 2017. *Felipe hit 12 million subscribers on June 29, 2017. *Felipe hit 13 million subscribers on August 8, 2017. *Felipe hit 14 million subscribers on September 21, 2017. *Felipe hit 15 million subscribers on October 23, 2017. *Felipe hit 16 million subscribers on November 21, 2017. *Felipe hit 17 million subscribers on December 21, 2017. *Felipe hit 18 million subscribers on January 16, 2018. List Of Video View Milestones *Felipe hit 1 billion views on April 17, 2017. *Felipe hit 2 billion views on October 23, 2017. Category:YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2006 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Brazilian YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Ten Million Subscribers Category:Fifteen Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views